


wish you better

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Malec, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raj finds Lydia after the almost wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish you better

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to lj [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/648532.html)

“You're going back to Idris,” Raj says, not quite a question, and hell, Lydia isn't even out of her wedding dress yet. She always did appreciate his efficiency.  
  
“I am,” Lydia says. It's a short safe answer, without any lingering broken hopes.  
  
“You should have married him,” he says, coming closer, and Lydia has never seen him so bold, so defiant. It stirs something in her gut, something she doesn't have an easy label for.  
  
“He should be happy,” Lydia says, and it's just as easy as it was to say the first time. She's glad- there had been a tiny doubt in the back of her mind that she'd come to regret her decision, that she'd turn bitter. Then again, Lydia supposes her reactions have been out of the norm before.  
  
“And you?”  
  
Lydia's lips purse, “It'll take at least five years before I come anywhere close to running an institute. I'll find my happiness elsewhere.”  
  
Raj frowns, hands on her shoulders and it didn't really register until then how close he was. She can't remember the last time someone touched her without overt purpose, can't remember how she's supposed to act.  
  
“You ran the institute well.”  
  
Lydia smiles.


End file.
